


A curious mother lost files

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot A curious Maddie hacks Into Danny's Private Ghost Files what happened? post PP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A curious mother lost files

Authors note

Heres A One Shot because I expirenced what Danny is about to expirence except I lost everything on my Iphone and Danny well you'll see.

post PP but nothing to do with my stories

here you go!

Danny's POV

center of AmityPark

11:58 p.m

'' God That was the 50th Ghost Tonight''. Danny said with A yawn. Hopefully I can get Home on time for.But before he could finish his sentence the Town Clock struck Midnight. ''Aww crud I totally lost track of time! thank god Mom and Dad know my secret or it would be A very Awkward chat. Danny said before flying as fast as he could to Fenton Works.

Fenton Works

12:00 a.m

Maddie's POV

Danny was late for curfew again. I know he's Danny Phantom Protector of AmityPark the Earth's Savior. But when his Ghost hunting takes longer than I expected I get nervous. I decided not to dwell on it and go check to see if he was home he probably just did'nt want to disturb us. As I entered his room I noticed he had everything everywhere.Clothes,Books, Ghost hunting equipment,Unfinished Homework. But as I neared his Computer I noticed A file was opened. So I decided to take A look. It was his Ghost files I decided to take A look and see what Villains my son goes up against everyday.

There were so many from A Music Ghost to A Hunter to A wish granter to A weather ghost A Mutant Plant Ghost to even A BoxGhost , which Danny labeled under his picture I don't care where he goes. It also states whether the Ecto scums are either In the Ghost Zone or the Human Realm. It States that at least fifteen of these Spooks are out in the real world. I hope Danny Caught or is Catching them I hope he's Alright. I was curious so I decided to study the Files more thoroughly. Except there was one file that was among the files. That was under A passcode so I couldn't get into it. (A.N did you guess the File yet?)I decided not to puncture further and continue on. His Files were so organized and Precise he knew when and where each Ghost was At all times. If only he was like that to his Room and School work. I also noticed the Computer indicated that my former college friend Vlad Masters was labeled under my Arch fruitloop of A Enemy. I wanted to help Danny with his files so I decide to edit things. I know he says he knows more about them but I'm not convinced. As I was editing the files I accidently hit the Delete Button and All his Ghost Files were gone. ''Mom what are you doing on my... No! my Private Ghost Files what did you do! ''I tryed to edit your Summaries of your Enemies Dear. I tried to explain ''Why! Danny was so upset. '' I'm sorry sweety. I was just trying to help. ''I know Mom but next time just ask me. '' of course Dear.

Danny's POV

To be honest I was really mad when My Mom Deleted all my Ghost Files, but accidents happen she was only trying to help. I figured It wasn't such A big deal and to start the Files over. So I told my mom It wasn't her fault and I could start another one. Now if only I could Remember all their names and Powers.

Authors note

LOL OH Danny

their you have it another one shot hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
